beralshakurfandomcom-20200213-history
Gainyl Arlyn
Aspect Gainyl Arlyn is the head of the Sixth Order of the Faith. Appearance and Personality The Aspect is a tall old man, with a long and narrow face, thin lips and pale blue eyes. He is considered the person who best embodies the values of the Order, and is greatly respected in the Order for his wisdom. Although Aspect Arlyn often agrees to requests from King Janus, he is careful to maintain the distance between the church and the monarch of state. He treats the King neither excessive defiance nor respect. History Gainyl Arlyn rose to become the head of his Order, after the former leading candidate Commander Lilden died to the Meldeneans . Blood Song When the Battle Lord Kralyk Al Sorna offers his son Vaelin entry into the Sixth Order he meets him personally at the gate. He assigns him to a group with ten other boys his age under Master Sollis. After assassins attempt to kill Vaelin during the Test of the Run, the Aspect offers Vaelin an exemption for the Test of the Wild, since the assassins may try again. However, Vaelin refuses to avoid an ordeal his brothers cannot. During Vaelin's test, the Aspect Arlyn receives a request from the King, to return the former Battle Lords only son to him. However, when given the choice Vaelin chooses to stay in the Sixth Order. Later, three unknown men try to kill the Aspect Arlyn. They tunnel into the house of the Order through the vaults, only to be confronted and killed by Master Grealin. On that same night, there were attempts on the lives of four other Aspects, two of which were killed. When Frentis is taken hostage during his Test of the Wild, Aspect Arlyn is visited by Vaelin, who explains that he believes a powerful criminal gang leader called One Eye is responsible. The Aspect gives him and his brothers permission to track down and rescue Frentis. Later, Aspect Arlyn receives a request from King Janus to send a force of brothers on campaign to Martishe forest to root out a sect of deniers of the Faith. The Aspects agrees and sends a force under Brother Makril including Vaelin and his group. When Vaelin returns from the campaign, he shows Aspect Arlyn the letters that were found on the body of the man believed to be the leader of the sect, Black Arrow. The Aspect takes Vaelin to the palace to show the letters to the King. The letters expose the supposed treason of Fief Lord Mustor of Cumbrael. When the King sends word ordering Fief Lord Mustor to come to court to answer for his treason, Aspect Arlyn struggles to hide his anger; fearing that the King is leading the realm to war. Later when King Janus tells Vaelin of his intentions to go to war with the Alpiran Empire, in order to annex the rich northern port, Vaelin goes to see Aspect Arlyn for guidance. They speak openly of the Seventh Order and the One Who Waits. Arlyn reveals that prophecy has foretold that the King's war is their only chance to expose the One Who Waits, and prevent the destruction of the Realm. Tower Lord When Vaelin returns to the Realm after five years imprisonment by the Alpirans, he goes to visit Aspect Arlyn. Aspect Arlyn reveals to Vaelin that secret Aspect of the Seventh Order is in fact Master Grealin. The house of the Sixth Order is eventually overwhelmed by the Volarians as part of their invasion of the Unified Realm . Aspect Arlyn seems to have survived the attack on the order house, but is taken captive and taken to Varinshold. Category:Characters Category:Sixth Order